Dragonfly The Series
by Knightowl 2425
Summary: Meiko Yin is a woman is life is clouded by the shadows of her past. Now to forge ahead a new furture for herself and her cousin she must learn the true path of a warrior while coming to terms with the past she is trying to leave behind.
1. Default Chapter

She was once a former killer for The True   
  
Believers, but now do to a change of beliefs, she now seeks to find   
  
the true path of a warrior.  
  
SHE IS THE DRAGONFLY  
  
Alternate Marvel presents:  
  
Dragonfly The Series  
  
Written by:  
  
Michael Edwards  
  
"Enter the trial's of life"  
  
Shin's Dojo San Francisco China town,   
  
______________________________________   
  
As the wind blows through the silent night and children prepare for   
  
bed. There is one restless soul who is facing her greatest challenge yet her new sensei. They race across the dim lit room with sweat pouring down their faces and the itching sensation of the blind folds bearing on their thoughts yet they must keep their senses sharp for if this was a real battle they would surely lose their heads. In this dojo we find two fighters battling one of them the sensei the other the pupil. The Dojo has been apart of Chinatown for 20 years now and many kids have trained here before they went on their path to become a true martial artist one such person has returned to relearn what she has been taught to find the meaning in her life her name is Meiko Yin and she was the True Believers top assassin.  
  
Teaching this lesson is Yamato Shin an elderly man with long white   
  
hair and lithe build. For twenty years he has given lessons to those   
  
who wanted to pursue the path of a martial artist. And ten years ago   
  
Meiko was one of those students.  
  
The room of the dojo in which they train is covered with ancient   
  
artifacts and all kinds of warm feelings of home. While the tile   
  
floors are covered in the tears of those who have never passed the   
  
agonizing trials, but tonight may be Sensei Shin's lucky night for   
  
Meiko is one of exceptional skill and this lesson may serve the pupil   
  
more then the master.  
  
Waiting silently and patiently Meiko let's her other four senses guide   
  
her. She listens to the wind howling and the faint sound of footsteps   
  
and she can smell the aroma of the incense that Shin lit up all over   
  
the room to mask his scent, which was reminiscent of the sea.  
  
"Master this trial is well equipped I think I have actually met   
  
my match, but I am not with out my own reserves" Meiko says as she can hear Master Shin's sandals make contact with the floor each time he moves though the footsteps are ever so slightly. Now she knows that she must strike.  
  
Shin slowly moves up on Meiko. His countless years of experience and   
  
highly trained instincts have guided him to his prey.  
  
Like a wild animal he lunges at her with extreme ferocity aiming his   
  
bokken at Meiko's throat.  
  
" Not today Master!" Meiko said  
  
Dodging the glancing blow Meiko strikes her master straight in the   
  
gut leveling him to his knees and then raises her bokken {1}.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Shin gasps as he was hunched over in pain   
  
"These past few weeks you have improved immeasurably under my   
  
teaching, but I feel you still have ways to go before you conquer   
  
your inner demons." He manages to get out as he tries to catch his   
  
breath.  
  
Meiko looks away from Shin and then replies  
  
"I am fine these past events haven't really affected me that much."   
  
Meiko   
  
Shin stands up and comes with in eye level with her.  
  
"My child you have bottled up your emotions and refuse to share your   
  
pain with others these could lead to your undoing."  
  
Meiko drops her bokken and walks to her duffel bag and pulls out her   
  
clothes she then turns to her master.  
  
"If death is what my future holds then I will be eagerly awaiting its   
  
presence," She tells him as she heads to the sauna room and takes   
  
a shower then she goes to the changing room and changes into her   
  
street clothes.  
  
Shin waits patiently for her to walk out and when she finally does he   
  
stops her.  
  
"Be careful out there and don't take to long your cousin Angela is   
  
coming for a visit." Shin said as he looks into her emotionless eyes  
  
"Why is she coming here?" She said contemplating why Angela would   
  
take such a gamble.   
  
"It could be dangerous The True Believers have signed a contract for   
  
my head, she could get hurt master." She said as grabbed her purse.  
  
"Don't worry Little Flower I have taken precautions so she will not   
  
be in any danger."  
  
"How can I ever repay you master?" she said  
  
"There must be some way to repay your kindness and your generosity."   
  
Shin wraps his arms around her and hugs her   
  
"There is no need to if was not for you I would not still be here."   
  
Shin says  
  
A small smile forms on Meiko's face and she then walks off and out   
  
into the night to think about the past few weeks spent here in china   
  
town.  
  
As Meiko had left Shin begins to clean up and thinks up when he first   
  
trained her and how she couldn't past the four trails of mastery yet   
  
now she aced every one of them.  
  
"My little flower how you have grown!" He says and then goes back to   
  
cleaning up the dojo.  
  
Somewhere in China Town,  
  
________________________   
  
"My life has been a journey to become a martial artist yet, now I   
  
have been told the path I followed was the wrong one and that   
  
everything I was trained to believe was a lie." She says  
  
Meiko frowns when suddenly she notices the old malt shop that she   
  
use to go to with Karsano her ex-lover  
  
"I wonder if Hoang {2} still owns the malt shop?" Meiko asks herself  
  
Meiko decides to walk in seeing old man Hoang's son Hong behind the   
  
counter with a big grin on his face.  
  
"What can I get you miss?"  
  
"Hong you can't tell me you don't remember me?"  
  
Hong then looks closely at her and realizes who she is.  
  
"Aunt Meiko! How have you been? Do you what your usual?" Hong asks  
  
Hong looks at his Aunt Meiko and notices she has grown a lot over the   
  
years.  
  
"I have been fine young one and how is old man Hoang?" she asks  
  
"Oh my dad's been hanging with some blond Viking guy lately so he   
  
left me to take care of the shop." He said as he noticed his Aunt   
  
Meiko was very beautiful  
  
Hong started to scratch his head because he had this weird sensation   
  
he was forgetting something.  
  
"Well it's nice to know some things don't change, no?" she said as   
  
she waited for her malt  
  
"Yeah my dad is always hanging with some body first it was that devil   
  
guy who was pretty cool then those Thunderbolts that every one is   
  
talking about and now some Viking dude." He said as he kept trying to   
  
think of what he was forgetting  
  
"Well any ways how is Samantha?" she said and then looked for the   
  
money that she needed to pay for her malt  
  
"My cat? Well uh!" Hong grins sheepishly   
  
"My dad took her with him and she got struck by lightning." He said   
  
as he leaned on the counter  
  
"The poor thing!" Meiko said  
  
Meiko put her hand on Hong's shoulder  
  
"Is she okay?" she asks Hong as he wipes off the counter and then   
  
sits on the stool next to her trying to think of what he is   
  
forgetting.  
  
"Yeah she is okay" Hong chuckles.  
  
"The poor girl was lucky only it's hair was singed off and that she   
  
didn't receive any injury." He said  
  
" She will need Rogaine after this though." He laughs,  
  
"Yes indeed, can I have my malt now please?" she says  
  
Hong slaps himself on the face  
  
"D'oh, I forget let me go get it for ya!" Hong says and then goes   
  
back to the malt machine to make one up for her.  
  
Meiko then stares out the window listening to the music playing on   
  
the radio when a news bulletin comes on.  
  
"This just in the police captured three men dressed up some weird green   
  
get up's. The men are suspects of the robbery of the national bank more on this when we continue." The radio announcer said as the music came back on  
  
"The True Believers!" Meiko said with a look of worry on her face.  
  
Meiko then dashes out the door and races back to the dojo just as   
  
Hong walks up with her malt.  
  
"Aunt Meiko?" Hong says as he walks up and sees his Aunt is gone.  
  
Mean While Shin's Dojo,  
  
________________________  
  
The True Believers had escaped police custody and ran into the first   
  
place they could find little did they realize that they were at   
  
Meiko's hide out.  
  
"Okay old man tell us were you keep your car and give us all your   
  
money other wise we will break your face" the tall ninja said as he held   
  
Shin by the throat.  
  
The ninja holding Shin was very tall and slimmer then the other while   
  
the other two ninjas were only as tall as Master Shin but they had a   
  
bulkier build.  
  
"Hurry up before we could get caught Robert!" one of the two shorter   
  
ninjas said   
  
"We don't have anything to worry about the avengers don't   
  
patrol these area and The West Coasters are missing {3}" the other   
  
short one said  
  
Suddenly the ninja's hear a noise and when two short ones go to look   
  
they end up getting hit by a black shadow and knocked out cold.   
  
"What's going on Jimmy? Billy?" {4} Robert said  
  
there was no answer  
  
"Okay old man we are getting out of here." He said as he tried to   
  
drag Master Shin when suddenly he heard a scream from the shadows  
  
STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!!!  
  
"W... w... Who said that?"  
  
"Me!" Meiko said as she jumped out of the shadows and cornered the ninja.  
  
With two swift movements Robert is laid out and lying on his back   
  
before he can make a move.  
  
"Master will you be all right?" She asks  
  
"Yes, Yes, But you must go you don't need to get spotted got   
  
Henry Chin he will give you a place to stay." Master Shin says  
  
"What about Angela?" she asks with slight sound of emotion in her   
  
voice  
  
"Don't worry about it I will take care of everything trust me child."   
  
Shin said  
  
"By the way it seems you are more human then you care to admit" Shin   
  
said as he smiles at Meiko  
  
Meiko frowns and then replies to him  
  
"Very well master." She says  
  
with that Meiko jumps out into the night to find Henry Chin her uncle   
  
and friend.  
  
1. Bokken is a wooden sword used to train apprentice's samurai's  
  
2.Hoang is the name of our favorite DD writer  
  
3.Check out Alternate Marvel's West Coast Avengers to find out what   
  
has been happening with them.  
  
4. Billy and Jimmy are the names I took from one of my favorite games   
  
Double Dragon 


	2. Tides of the Tempest

Striving to be the best Young Meiko Yin fell in with the wrong crowd   
  
and ended in up in a clan of Ninja Killers knows the True Believers.   
  
Now struggling with her past Meiko must forge ahead with an iron will   
  
to learn the true meaning of being a warrior. Meiko Yin is The   
  
Dragonfly  
  
Alternate Marvel presents:  
  
Dragonfly   
  
By  
  
Michael Edwards  
  
Issue 2: Tides of the Tempest  
  
In our last issue Meiko was getting reacquainted with her   
  
friends in Chinatown when suddenly The True Believers made their   
  
presence known and now Meiko must discover what their purpose here is   
  
and to keep her cousin safe.  
  
Meiko has been running for the past couple of hours with   
  
sweat pouring down her beautiful face and if it wasn't for the   
  
conditioning she has gone through, she probably would not have made   
  
it this far. She is very tough, she has to be to get through the   
  
pains she has will have to endure.  
  
"I wonder how much longer to uncle Henry's house?" she asked   
  
herself as she kept going past each house looking for the familiar   
  
drive way on which she and Angela used to play.  
  
Henry is one of the people in Chinatown that helped raise   
  
Meiko while she trained with Yamato Shin. Henry was a short, heavyset   
  
man who had deep brown eyes and long gray beard that went down to his   
  
belly button. Some of the kid's thought that he was Santa Claus   
  
because of how kind he was and his belly resembled the myths of   
  
Santa's large jelly belly.  
  
Meiko jogged for another half of mile till she finally spotted   
  
Uncle Henry's house at the end of the long road.  
  
"I wonder how he is doing after all of this time," she thought to   
  
herself.  
  
She then continued on up to the doorway and knocked on the door.  
  
Meiko looked through the windows to see if Uncle Henry was their till   
  
the door opened and out came a young attractive woman that she did   
  
not recognize.  
  
"Who are you and where is uncle Henry?" she asked completely puzzled   
  
on why this woman was here.  
  
"Meiko? Is that you?" The woman asked as she brushed her hair out of   
  
her face.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked and wondered if this was   
  
something was wrong with Uncle Henry.  
  
"It's me Lynn, Karsano's sister you really don't remember me do you?"   
  
she said.  
  
Meiko's face turned pale at this realization and then looked at Lynn,   
  
but she doesn't remember Karsano having a sister.  
  
She realizes that something is amiss here, but what. Until she   
  
figures it out she decided to play along.  
  
"I forget I apologize to you Lynn, but do you mind telling me where   
  
Uncle Henry is?" she asked and felt her hands shaking from what Lynn   
  
told her.  
  
"Uncle Henry.... Passed away a few months ago, I ended up buying his   
  
house and property due to the money Karsano gave me." Lynn said and   
  
noticed that Meiko was shaking due to the cold weather.  
  
Meiko wonders how much this woman knows about Karsano and her.  
  
"Why did you need to see Uncle Henry any ways?" Lynn wondered.  
  
"No, there was no reason really I best get going so long Lynn." She   
  
said and then started to run off when she heard Lynn call out to her.  
  
"Wait Meiko you look tired why don't you stay the night here? I have   
  
a spare bedroom." She said and wondered why Meiko was shaking so   
  
badly.  
  
Meiko wanted to argue against it, but she was exhausted from all the   
  
fighting and running around.  
  
Meiko decided against her better judgment and replied to Lynn's offer.  
  
"Very well I am very tired, where is the room Lynn?" she asked as   
  
Lynn let her in   
  
"Upstairs to the right and I hope you have a good night sleep." Lynn   
  
said and then headed up to bed herself.  
  
After a good night's sleep Meiko woke up in the bedroom that Lynn   
  
gave her. She then goes to the bathroom and cleans herself up.  
  
"I wonder how Yamato is doing and if Angela arrived safely?" Meiko   
  
thought to her self. "I also wonder why these Lynn person didn't try something while I was a sleep?"   
  
After taking a nice cool shower Meiko gets dressed and heads down   
  
stairs for an unexpected breakfast. The thoughts of this unusual ordeal have made her hungry.   
  
"What is this Lynn?" Meiko gasped by the surprise  
  
"Its breakfast I figured you were hungry." Lynn said and then sat   
  
down to eat.  
  
"Oh okay, but you did not have to do this you know." She said as she   
  
sat down to eat.  
  
Meiko then sits down at the table and notices that Lynn is staring at   
  
her and wonders if the food is poison, but she is very hungry so she   
  
takes a bite.  
  
"It doesn't taste like poison." Meiko thought to herself.  
  
Meiko then scarf's down her food and drink's the chocolate milk laid   
  
next to her plate when she sees Angela walking up the drive way. A   
  
sight of joy appears on Meiko's face and she runs outside and gets   
  
her cousin in a bear hug.  
  
"Meiko!" Angela screams with joy as they hug  
  
"Hello my little cousin, how have you been?" she asked as they walk   
  
up the driveway.  
  
"I have doing great though that whole Devil's whatcha ma call it   
  
ruined my new business." She said as she looked at Meiko sadly.  
  
"Well at least you are safe, but where is Master Shin?" Meiko asked  
  
"He said that he had to get his things and he would meet us at the   
  
Tao Pao Restaurant." Angela said and then noticed Meiko was different   
  
some how.  
  
It was by the way she is carrying herself, her mood, and her facial   
  
expression.  
  
"Is something wrong Meiko" Angela asked worried about her cousin.   
  
"No I am fine why do you ask?" Meiko replied.  
  
"No reason I guess." Angela then stares at the ground.  
  
"Very well then we should hurry on to the Tao Pao Restaurant." Meiko   
  
said and started dragging her sister  
  
Angela gets a depressed look on her face  
  
"But cousin I walked all this way!" She whined  
  
Lynn walks out with her purse draped over her shoulder and her keys   
  
in her hand.  
  
"Shall we go?" Lynn said.  
  
"Yes ride in style baby!" Angela said with a look of joy on her face.  
  
"How do you know where we are going?" Meiko asked she had a gut   
  
feeling something was wrong.  
  
"Master Shin called and told me what's going so let's go." She said   
  
and hopped into her van.  
  
Meiko shakes her head in defeat, but she still wonders why she feels   
  
something is wrong.  
  
They all get into the van and head for the Tao Pao restaurant.  
  
"Next stop Tao Pao Restaurant!" Lynn said excitedly  
  
Mean While at Tao Pao Restaurant,  
  
___________________________________   
  
Shin is seating at table waiting for his friends when a beautiful   
  
Asian woman walks up to him with a black dress on and high heels. She   
  
is about five foot six and she was perfect athletic build.  
  
"Is this seat taken mister?" The woman asked.  
  
"Well I am waiting for my friends, but you can sit down if you like."  
  
"Thank you Mister." She seductively.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Shin said as he eyeballed her.  
  
"Yes a scotch on the rocks please." The woman said  
  
"Waiter!" he called.  
  
Shin waited for the waiter to come around to take their orders, but   
  
in the mean time he decided to learn more about this gorgeous woman   
  
in front of him.  
  
"So Miss?" He said to get her attention.  
  
"It's Asya, I believe that's the question you were going to ask." She   
  
said leaning back in her seat.   
  
"Miss Asya nice name my name is Yamato Shin and I am a teacher of the   
  
martial arts." Shin said as he leaned back in the seat and smiled.  
  
"Ah! A martial artist." She said.  
  
"Are you are fluent with Japanese history and mythology?" She asked.  
  
"Because I am a teacher, a college Professor if you will." She said   
  
as she looked into Shin's eyes.  
  
"I do believe we have more in common then I originally thought cause   
  
I am a fan of Japanese mythology myself because of my Japanese   
  
heritage, but I also have Thai heritage in me too from my mom's   
  
side." He said as they held hands  
  
"I am Korean and part Scottish, but I have always been fascinated   
  
with Mythology and History of all kinds." She said rubbing his hands.  
  
They talk for hours and hours when finally Meiko and her cousin   
  
arrive.  
  
Walking in Meiko, Angela, and Lynn spot master Shin with a beautiful   
  
woman sitting at their table.  
  
" I wonder who that is?" Meiko thought to herself.  
  
Shin got up and introduced the young lady.  
  
" Hello every one this Asya and Asya these are my friends." Shin said.  
  
"Good it seems everything has gone to plan." She says evilly and then snaps her fingers and all forty of the people in restaurant reveal   
  
themselves to be ninja soldiers from The True Believers.  
  
"A trap, so which one of is the traitor?" Meiko asked, but what she   
  
didn't expect was Lynn and Master Shin to step forward.  
  
"I am sorry little flower, but you pose a threat to everything we   
  
have built therefore you must be eliminated." He said  
  
"You said that I was acting more like a human and now I find you   
  
don't even have a heart!" she yells and then spits on him.  
  
"My child I have made a bargain with the true believers so that my   
  
niece Lynn will be spared." He says staring Lynn.  
  
"I thought Lynn was Karsano's sister?" Meiko said puzzled by this   
  
development.  
  
"I lied Meiko I am his wife and we were supposed to leave the   
  
country until he failed killing you." She starts crying and fell to   
  
her knees.  
  
"He failed killing you and we marked for death and they killed our   
  
son, all because of a witch like you!" she screamed.  
  
Those words burned right through Meiko's cast iron heart and she   
  
started to feel remorse for Lynn's loss.  
  
"I am sorry Lynn." Meiko said and then the ninja's tied them up and   
  
shoved them into the van out side.  
  
"Well Yamato I guess your spared for now." She says and then kisses   
  
him.  
  
As she gets in the van Yamato starts convulsing and then dies in   
  
Lynn's arms as they leave.  
  
Lynn lies their cradling him in her arms crying her eyes out watching   
  
the sun set and she makes a vow that Meiko will pay for all that she   
  
has cost her family.  
  
Next Issue: Dr. Tawmis and Mr. J 


End file.
